Injustice: Year Three Issue 4
Chapters Injustice: Gods Among Us Year Three Issue 4 (Released November 19, 2014) *Injustice: Gods Among Us Year Three Chapter 7 (Released November 11, 2014) *Injustice: Gods Among Us Year Three Chapter 8 (Released November 18, 2014) Recap Chapter Seven: Raven's Rescue In Gotham, where Raven is bound, the half-demon spots a cat observing her. Though momentarily confused by its presence, Raven manages to lure it over towards her, causing the animal to knock over one of the candles in the binding circle, weakening the spell enough for her to project her astral form out of her body. Triumphant, Raven escapes to find Superman, never realizing it was Teekl, Klarion's familiar, who freed her. Klarion and Cosntantine then come out of hiding, with Klarion confirming that Raven has left. Knowing Raven will go straight to Superman, Constantine urges Klarion to be quick, and as they begin moving her body, the Witch Boy asks if Batman is aware of their plans. Constantine denies this, knowing Batman would never approve of the trap they're setting. In the upper atmosphere, Superman and the Spectre observe the Earth, with the Spirit of Vengeance complimenting Kal-El for doing what he once believed impossible: Forcing peace. Though the Spectre states he can still sense the evil in the people, Superman knows they're afraid to act upon him with him always watching. As the Spectre assures Superman that he will not allow his remaining enemies to touch him or undo his work, he suddenly senses something approaching them. The Spirit of Vengeance unleashes his power on Raven's astral form when she approaches Superman, though Kal-El is quick to rush to her defense, telling the Spectre she is a friend. As Raven recovers, she senses the spell binding her is being repaired and just manages to tell Batman who has her captive and show him where before she is pulled back into her body. The Spectre offers to go to Gotham to find her but Superman insists on saving her himself and flies off despite the Spectre protesting. Superman arrives in Gotham and finds the church Raven is trapped in. Unable to pierce the magical barrier protecting the building with his strength alone, Superman uses his power ring to form constructs to tear the roof apart, allowing himself in. Raven thanks Superman for coming to save her and tells him how to remove the binding spell on her. After Superman blows away the candles on the spell, he helps Raven up before scanning the area with his super-vision, just as Raven warns him his senses are useless against his new magical enemies. Suddenly, Raven turns into Ragman and binds Superman in mystical rags, knocking him onto the floor. As the Man of Steel struggles, John Constantine looms over, grinning in triumph, having successfully sprung his trap. Chapter Eight: Ragman's Souls Constantine and Ragman stand over the snared Superman as Constantine explains that the corrupted souls that make up Ragman's suit are drawn to the evil inside Superman and are going to pull his soul into the soul until he's made up for the atrocities he committed. Superman continues to struggle, even firing his heat vision, causing Ragman to express concern but Constantine assures the younger hero that Superman is beaten. The Man of Steel tries to threaten them by calling out the Spectre's name but Constantine brushes this off, explaining the magical wards on the building prevent anyone from finding Superman. At the Hall of Justice, a panicked Spectre arrives and informs Yellow Lantern that he cannot find Superman and the Man of Steel has seemingly vanished. Yellow Lantern tries to have Lex Luthor locate Superman via his com-link but Luthor reveals the communicator is deactivated and without it on, they cannot track Superman's current location. Back in Gotham, Constantine admits to an almost consumed Superman that he is amazed how easily the plan worked when he sees Superman struggling to move his hand towards his face while hissing a 'Shhh' sound. Leaning down, Constantine asks what Superman is doing just as the Man of Steel reaches his communicator in his ear, turning it back on and screaming Shazam's name right before Ragman's rags bind him completely. In the Hall of Justice, Superman's communicator reactivates, revealing to his allies he is in Gotham. When Shazam hears Kal-El scream his name, he flies off in a stream of lightning, arriving in Gotham moments later and finds Superman in the church Constantine had Raven hidden, consumed in Ragman's rags. Constantine orders Ragman to take Shazam as well but Rory admits he can't, as Shazam is innocent. Shazam grabs Ragman and orders him to release Superman. Though Ragman tries to reason with Shazam and explain Superman's corrupted nature, Billy refuses to listen and calls down his lightning bolt, knocking Ragman out and Constantine off his feet while freeing Superman from Ragman's binding. When Constantine recovers, he sees Yellow Lantern and Sinestro have also arrived, along with the Spectre. The Spectre takes Ragman from Shazam despite Billy's protests that Rory is beaten. Enraged that Ragman nearly took Superman's soul, the Spectre destroys Ragman's suit, damning the souls inside it before preparing to kill Rory. Ragman desperately calls to Constantine for help but the mage refuses to act. Shazam tries to reason with the Spectre but can only watch in horror as the Spirit of Vengeance executes Ragman in cold blood. Constantine is then left alone as an enraged Superman rises back up. Featured Characters *Raven *Teekl *Klarion the Witch Boy *John Constantine *Superman *The Spectre *Ragman (First Appearance, Death) *Yellow Lantern *Sinestro *Lex Luthor *Shazam Title "The Trap is Sprung". Cover Gallery Textless InjusticeYear3-.jpeg|Textless Promotional Cover Digital Y3 Chapter 7.jpg|Chapter 7 Y3 Chapter 8.jpg|Chapter 8 Category:Other Media Category:Injustice Comic Series Category:Year Three Category:Storyline